


Falsche Tatsachen

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wie, du weißt nicht? Was soll das denn heißen!“, gab der andere empört zurück.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Na ja, was soll ich sagen … Es ist halt schon sehr … sehr …“ Angestrengt suchte er nach dem passenden Adjektiv.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsche Tatsachen

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Rot (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Nicht die Art von epischen Geschichten, die ihr sonst von mir gewohnt seid. ;)  
> Kleiner Scherz. Weder lang noch ausgeklügelt, aber immerhin mit ein bisschen Fluff. Und niemand hat je behauptet, ich könnte sanfte Übergänge in den verschiedenen Stimmungen schaffen ...

*~*~*

 

_Rot. Tiefes, dunkles Rot. Nicht knallig, eher scheinheilig und unauffällig. Trotzdem ist es ein starker Bruch und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich. Weder fest noch wirklich flüssig rinnt es schon fast höhnisch langsam Konturen entlang, hinterlässt eine lange Spur, bevor es sich wie in Zeitlupe zu einem Tropfen formt, fällt, und auf dem Boden aufschlägt._

*~* 

„Also ich weiß ja nicht …“ Thiel begutachtete skeptisch das Werk in Boernes Händen und den Tropfen Farbe auf dem Boden. Hoffentlich ließ sich das vom Parkett wieder lösen.

„Wie, du weißt nicht? Was soll das denn heißen!“, gab der andere empört zurück.

„Na ja, was soll ich sagen … Es ist halt schon sehr … sehr …“ Angestrengt suchte er nach dem passenden Adjektiv.

„Sehr was? Sehr erfrischend? Sehr gut getroffen? Sehr impressionistisch? Sehr gewagt?“

„Also … man sieht halt irgendwie schon, dass das dein erstes Mal war.“

„Willst du damit sagen, es sieht schlecht aus?“ Es war unüberhörbar, dass in Boernes Stimme ein leichter Vorwurf mitschwang.

„Um Gottes willen, nein. Es … ist nur auch nicht so sonderlich gut.“ Thiel zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse und Boerne seufzte.

„Also nicht im Wohnzimmer aufhängen?“

Sowohl Stille als auch Blicke sprachen Bände. So unangenehm es manchmal auch sein konnte, wenn Boerne ihn ohne Worte verstand – in vielen Situationen war es auch ungemein praktisch.

Boernes Augen lagen noch einen Moment auf der Leinwand, ehe er entschlossen nickte, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Thiel, und ohne Umschweife nach draußen verschwand, um das Bild in die Mülltonne zu verfrachten.

Etwas überrascht von dieser sehr deutlichen Maßnahme starrte Thiel perplex die Wohnungstür an, bis Boerne wieder in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Er klatschte sich zufrieden in die Hände und strich seinen Scheitel aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hätte es eh irgendwann weggeschmissen.“

„Also war der Malkurs eher ein mäßiger Erfolg?“ Thiel ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und Boerne setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du hast es erfasst. Und das ist noch nett ausgedrückt. Ich sollte die Tombola auf Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen verklagen.“

Thiel schnaubte. „So schlimm?“

„Ich bitte dich. Der Veranstalter hat das Ganze in höchsten Tönen angepriesen und versichert, nach diesem Crashkurs könne man sich mit Monet messen“, sagte Boerne, während er wieder aufstand und in der Küche verschwand, um wenig später mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern zurückzukehren.

„Und das hast du für glaubwürdig gehalten“, stellte Thiel zweifelnd fest, was ihm einen entsetzten Blick des anderen bescherte.

„Natürlich nicht!“, sagte dieser aufgebracht und schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein.

„Aber …?“, fragte Thiel und nahm mit einem dankenden Nicken das Glas entgegen.

Boerne seufzte erneut. „Da gewinnt man einmal im Leben den ersten Preis … und dann ist das so ein Humbug.“

„Du hast es aber auch nicht leicht.“ Er schaute seinen Freund mitleidig an, musste sich allerdings zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen.

„Ja ja, mach du dich nur lustig“, lächelte Boerne zurück.

Schweigend stießen sie miteinander an und das leise Klirren erklärte das Thema somit für beendet. Nur eine Frage brannte Thiel noch immer auf der Zunge …

„Warum eigentlich Rosen?“

Boerne nippte gerade an seinem Glas und erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. „Was meinst du?“

„Warum hast du ausgerechnet Rosen gemalt?“

„Ich … Also …“

Amüsiert nahm Thiel die Veränderung in Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie der andere nach einer Erklärung suchte.

„Weißt du, das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal.“

Er hob sein Kinn. „Ah ja. Ein anderes Mal.“

Lächelnd schauten sie sich in die Augen und Boernes Körperwärme, die Thiel neben sich spüren konnte, jagte ihm ein Kribbeln durch die Wirbelsäule.

„Mhm. Ein anderes Mal.“

  


* Ende *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Rosen (und evtl. Blut)


End file.
